


Love doesnt care

by smilewhenyouthinkofme



Series: The Power Of Love [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chubby Kink, Insecurity, M/M, Married Couple, Polyamory, healthy eating, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilewhenyouthinkofme/pseuds/smilewhenyouthinkofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Derek, sweetie, why are you eating rabbit food?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love doesnt care

**Author's Note:**

> Peter is 46  
> Derek is 38  
> Stiles is 30  
> Triplets 9  
> James 4  
> Twins 2  
> PJ 1

"Derek, sweetie, why are you eating rabbit food?" 

Derek speared a fork through a leaf while glaring at Stiles.

"It's kale. It's healthy." He grimaced at his plate  
"There's no meat on that plate." Stiles flapped his hand "There's tofu" Stiles crossed his arms in front of his bare chest.  
"I repeat myself, there's no meat on that plate. In fact, there's no carbs on that plate either. And that's water, are we out of milk?"

Stiles leaned back on the counter, still in his pyjama boxers, because it was Saturday, and sighed. "Why are you eating that? If this is about that newspaper I'll actually scream." Recently Derek, Stiles and Peter had been in the business journal, about the rising success of Triwolf Architecture, they used pictures of when the company first started, back when they were still dating, and Derek was a chiselled adonis, paired with Pictures of them now.

Peter looked pretty much the same, bar a few grey hairs, Stiles had grown into his body and wasn't a lanky high school senior / college freshman anymore, but Derek had changed drastically, he was soft and squishy with a slight belly and softer features. Stiles and Peter thought he looked incredible, but he disagreed. 

"No, I just took the healthier option today."  
"It's Saturday" He whined  
"Your point being?" "Okay, I won't scream, the kids are still asleep, but I will say this, I love you and Peter loves you just the way you are" Derek went to a interrupt but Stiles held up a hand, " Let me finish. We don't care about your weight, the doctor says it won't effect your health and you've never cared about it untill now. What's changed?" 

Derek swallowed another bite of tofu, trying not to gag. "I realised how much I let myself go" Stiles raised an eyebrow at him "We all let ourselves go, that's one of the benefits of being married."  
"You've seen those pictures, Peter looks almost exactly the same." Stiles sighed, "Of course he does, he was 34 when it was taken, he was fully grown and his body had taken its shape. You on the other hand were 26, that's barely past puberty, and you had twins." Stiles sat a the table beside him, " I don't look the same. Does that mean you find me less attractive, or love me any less? After Michael and Morgan were born you wanted so badly to gain your muscles back, but Peter and I talked you out of it because you were so much happier without them, you could eat what you liked, most of your spare time was spent with us instead of working out, you weren't under so much pressure. We love you, so if you want to be healthier we'll support you. But if you're doing this because you think you're unattractive then you're an idiot and we'll have no part in it, because you're gorgeous and there's no point getting stressed about carb counting or ab crunches. Keeping all that in mind, do you really want that tofu?

Derek pushed the plate away. "No, let's go wake Peter, it's not often we get a quiet morning." 

Stiles smiled. Crisis averted.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love
> 
> Xoxo
> 
>  
> 
> Poorunfortunatesod on tumblr


End file.
